fLiPpEd
by kaerfratiug
Summary: modern day fic! aang is falling for toph, hard. will toph return the feelings? read to find out!
1. Prologue: Bad Beginnings

ignore this is u don't want to hear some of my ramblings :] anyways, here is my new story! this is the prelude, and so its not exactly the first chapter, please tell me what you think of it so far! i really appreciate those people who take some time to give me feedback, thank you so much to those people who do! so, i guess that's it for now, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: i do not own avatar: the last airbender, but i guess i do own mike! :D

Proluge: Bad History

10 years ago:

"Hi! Your pretty! What's your name? I'm Aang!" Aang waved enthusiastically to the pretty girl with long, ebony black hair.

He weaved his way through a horde of squealing kids, towards to where a girl was playing on the swing set, a wide smile plastered on his face. The petite girl was wearing a light green dress that reached to her knees. It was laced with frills and intricate sliver patterns adorned the beautiful dress. However, she was barefoot, swaying on the swings.

She suddenly stopped. Her green eyes glared at him, mouth in a scowl before saying, "Who are you? What do you want?" "Well, I'm new here! My daddy and I just moved here last week! Do you want to be my friend?" Aang smiled even more broadly as he held up his hand to the petite-framed girl.

She stood up, frowning at him, and she started to walk away. Aang stood beside the swing set, with a bewildered look, his grey eyes, wide with confusion to what he had done to offend this pretty girl. He called out after her, "Hey…don't you want to be friends?"

* * *

One week later:

Aang had been worried about the little girl, but as he had the short attention span of a six year old, he soon forgot about the incident. Aang was at the same playground where he had first met the long ebony, black haired girl. However, unlike last time, he had already made some new friends, and the playground was pretty deserted now.

Aang was playing soccer with his newfound friends. Well, if you could call three little kids kicking a ball around soccer.

The leaves were starting to fall, signaling the end of summer, and the start of autumn. A cool breeze whipped the yellow, fallen leaves into the air, and the trees were dancing with the wind. Gyatso, Aang's dad was watching the little kids with a smile before he quietly walked home to allow his son to play.

Gyatso was a busy man, and he had a lot of work to do, and although he wanted to stay, he had to work hard to support him and his son. Gyatso's job wasn't very well paying, but Gyatso loved it. He was the director of a charity organization, and he loved helping the less fortunate, especially the children. Gyatso was a dad to Aang in almost every way possible, he loved Aang as he was his own, but Aang was not his biological son. He was orphaned after his parents had suffered a terrible tragedy in a car crash, and Gyatso, a close friend of Aang's parents, had adopted Aang after taking an immense liking to the boy.

"Sokka! That was MY kick!" little Katara whined, while Sokka totally ignored her as he shouted, "I'm too fast for you!" and stuck his tongue out. Katara, like her twin brother was eight, two years older than Aang. They both had copper colored skin, and bright blue eyes. Katara had long flowing hair, while her brother's hair was short and messy.

While Sokka was busy taunting his twin sister, and suddenly, a little body with the speed of the wind nicked the ball from him. "Aang!" both siblings screamed at once, and Aang grinned lopsidedly. I'm going to score a goal!" Aang screamed in delight as he dribbled to the makeshift "goal" consisting of their discarded jackets.

Aang took aim and let fly. "Woahh…." All three kids spoke in an awed whisper as Aang sent the ball high into the air. Three pair of eyes followed the ball, until it came into contact with a head covered in black hair.

BOINK Sokka giggled, and before he went into a full-blown laughter, Katara elbowed him to silence, although she was the verge of laughing too. Aang rushed to the little pale girl on the floor, trying not to snicker. Suddenly, the little girl's head turned around, and the grin on Aang's face was suddenly wiped off.

Aang froze where he was, and his little six-year-old mind screamed, "Uh-oh." Slowly, the slight body of the little girl stood up as she turned around to face Aang.

"YOU," she accused, with a voice dripping with venom, "YOU AGAIN! I come here again, and this happens!" The little girl wielded her fist in the air, "WHAT'S WITH YOU?" With a un-lady-like grunt, she turned around and made her way back to a tall man in a black suit.

Incredibly, the man had missed the whole thing, as he was talking animatedly on a phone. With all trace of anger gone in her voice, she tugged the man's sleeve and said in an angelic voice, "Can we please go home now?" The man stopped his conversation, closing his phone as he bent down, "Are you sure Miss Toph? We just came here." The little girl, apparently called Toph, nodded, and said, "Yes please Mike." "If you say so Miss Toph," Mike replied, as he grabbed Toph's hand and led it to a waiting limo. As Aang started mouth open wide, he spied the little girl, name still unknown to him, turn around. She then proceeded to stick his tounge out to him.

* * *

Yet another week later:

Aang felt terrible for what he did as he sat on his couch, flipping channels. The past week, he had tried to approach Toph whenever possible, even though she always seemed to have a bodyguard around. Whether it was at the mall, on the sidewalk, he tried to make amends. He even found out where she lived, ironically, just a couple of blocks down from his house, and climbed into her mansion's backyard.

In spite of that, Toph would scream, yell, ignore, and did whatever she could to get rid of him, even threatening to ask Mike to intervene. Mike, Toph's personal bodyguard/baby sitter hired by Toph's parents, would usually stand at a respectable distance, amused.

Aang got onto his feet andgrabbed his jacket as he rushed out of his house. He ran all the way to Toph's enormous house, however, he stopped in his tracks. Boxes littered the front lawn. Timidly, he approached a maid who was hurriedly packing, "Excuse me, what's happening to the people living here

"They're moving."

* * *

so...what do u think? :D if u have time, plz review! i really appreciate it if u do! thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 1: Reintroduction

d toph is not blind! (if you havn't noticed by now...) if you have time, plz review and give me constructive criticism! u can criticize me, but plz say it nicely so i can improve :D btw, thanks to gege32, PurpleFluffBunny7813 and kthao625 for their reviews! :]

* * *

disclaimer: "i own avatar! i really do!"-i would say that if i was mike or byan, but...im not, so i say-"i do not own avatar: the last airbender"

Present Day:

Aang about to be a 15-year-old sophomore in White Lotus High, and Aang's life was pretty much awesome. He was by far the most popular guy in the entire grade. He had an amazing bunch of friends, the brains and even the looks to boot! He was well built, with hints of a six-pack to complement his tall stature. He had black, slick hair, and although he still had a little of his boyish features still in him, it suited him nicely. Aang was in varsity soccer and he even on the principal's honor list.

Therefore, it was no surprise that Aang had girls drooling over him. However, Aang was oblivious to all the girls who tried to get close to him, he was just too innocent for his own good. Being Aang, he was nice to everybody, and that only made girls crazier about him. His secret fan club was headed by Meng, a freshman, and as such, it wasn't just sophomores who were falling for him.

Aang had dated a few girls before, and had a few girlfriends, but somehow, it never felt right to him. Girls were attracted to him, but even though he was attracted to them too, he never really fell heads over heels for one. He was, most definitely not gay, but it never felt like how he pictured it in his mind.

Aang didn't really have a best friend. Nevertheless, he could easily say his best friend who was a girl was definitely Katara, and even for a while, his girlfriend.

Katara had definitely changed when they first met in the park ten years ago. All throughout the years, Katara had the height advantage over Aang, but that changed as Aang started to hit his growth spurt, and eventually over took her once he hit it. Katara was still tall, no doubt about that, but she was still shorter than Aang's 175cm, or 5'7 frame. Katara usually kept her dark brown hair tied up, as was the tradition in her gran-gran's Inuit culture, but with a slight modern twist. She was one who turned heads when she walked into rooms and as such, she also had her own group of admirers.

She had also definitely matured, too much in fact, to the point where she became the goody-two-shoes, and the un-official "mother" in the group. She was also considered a huge nerd, her report card littered with As and for Katara to get a B was like the moon turning pink! Especially since she was now a senior, she was resolved to study harder than ever, determined to become valedictorian. Her twin brother Sokka, however…was a different story.

Although Sokka was Katara's twin, he sure didn't show it. Even though they had the same general appearance, blue orbs for eyes, dark brown hair and copper colored skin, his insides was definitely different. He was lazy, a big goof, and pretty slow when it comes to thinking…except when it comes to food! No one could come in between that man and his food, excpet for one erson. Suko, his girlfriend.

Suki had been dating Sokka for two years, when Suki started high school, as she was a sophomore like Aang, and Sokka definitely loved her, as she was the only thing that could take his mind off food! She was very athletic as a result of her being captain of varsity basketball, and she had the strong, aurora of a warrior. She was a confident and determined person. She would often show this on the basketball court, always giving 110%.

The last person in their close group of friends was Zuko. Zuko had been the last addition actually, but turned out to be one of Aang's best friends. He had been a social outcast for a while, until Aang had reached out to him, gotten to know him, and slowly, he was accepted. No one was to blame for this. Zuko had a very troubling childhood, and he was stuck in his own cocoon, but he had been emerging, and he turned out to be a really great guy, even though an aurora of mystery still shrouded him. Some things were just left better unspoken. He had shaggy black hair with the most striking gold eyes. Just like Aang, he was on the soccer team. Everyone had been surprised, including himself, that he could actually play soccer when Aang had coaxed him to try it out.

* * *

"Hey! Aang! Over here!" Zuko yelled over the hustle and bustle associated with the first day of school. Aang spied Zuko and Sokka from the other end of the corridor and he waved back. He said a couple of hi's to some of his other friends before he made it across the corridor, and he sat himself down in his corner of his group's little private spot.

They have been meeting here every morning since high school started and made the spot their own. It was right beside the staircase, and it was a small niche in the wall, and it was rather cozy.

"Hey guys! Uh, where are Katara and Suki?" Aang asked Zuko who was beside him, revising his schedule. "Oh, uh, they wanted to get to class early, so they just left." Zuko said absent mindedly, but he suddenly got onto his feet, "Damn, I forgot, I was supposed to go to the office today and get my new locker. Some idiot broke it over the holidays. Ugh, sorry guys, bye." Zuko ran to the office, and before Aang could say something to Sokka, Sokka stood up too, "That reminds me, I gotta go early. I've got Zhang first period, you now how that old geezer is like, and I can't get detention. Well, at least not today. Any other day is fine, hehe, but Suki will kill me if I bail on her later. Sorry! Bye" Sokka collected his books as he made his way to class.

"Guess I'm on my own." Aang said to himself as got on his feet, and made his way to his locker. Just as he was closing the door, something caught his eye that made him stop.

He saw a head of striking, black ebony hair.

A sudden wave of déjà vu hit him. Hard. He did even realize he had been holding his breath until he started choking. There was something familiar about this person, but Aang just couldn't put his finger on it. He caught himself staring at the girl open her locker a couple of meters away.

Before, he realized it what he was doing, he had made his way to this mysterious girl, and he just stood for a couple of seconds behind her. He could hear the shorter girl mumbling something incoherently and fumbling with something inside her locker.

"Hi! I haven't seen you around, are you new?" Aang put on his trademark grin, oblivious to the jealous stares of other girls. The girl spun around, and Aang's heart skipped another beat. For the first time, Aang was able to take in her full appearance.

Her black hair was relatively short, and bangs covered her light green eyes. She had pale, smooth looking skin, and the baggy cargo jeans she wore, and plain black t-shirt ruined her fragile, doll-like image. She was wearing a pair of black converse with a green strip on either side. She was a head shorter than Aang and she tilted her head to meet his gaze. "Yeah, I'm new, what do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to say hi," Aang replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Is that so? Well what do you expect? You want me to say hi too? Ok. Hi. Now bye!" The girl bit back as she slammed her locker in Aang's face and walked away.

"Wow…" Aang managed to let out as he found his eyes trailing her as she walked away.

Suddenly, the girl's middle finger came up, and it was directed right at Aang. Aang blushed furiously as the girl turned around and caught his gaze.

Toph laughed loudly as she saw the boy's embarrassed face, and she dropped her obscene hand. She opened the door to her right, and went in. She took a seat near the back and dropped her books onto the table. She fished out her iPhone and immersed herself into the world of resident evil.

Aang smacked his forehead and then cursed himself twice. First for acting like an idiot in front of the new girl, and secondly, because he just smacked his fore head Sokka-style. He glanced around and hoped no one had noticed.

There was something about the new girl that Aang just couldn't comprehend, and he replayed their conversation in his head. Direct, that was one word that came to his mind. That girl was brutally direct, and it shocked him. Confident. Maybe too confident, but she was not afraid to speak what was on her mind. Yet, he found himself thinking of another word. Hot. Even though she had this tough, tomboy thing going, Aang couldn't help but fall for it. His face turned red at the thought.

RIIIIIIIING Aang was suddenly brought crashing down to Earth. "Dammit," he cursed as hurriedly picked up his fallen books, and he ran to his first class.


	3. Chapter 2: Daydreams and a Meathead?

Disclaimer: avatar: the last airbender does not belong to me. now on to the story!XD

* * *

"Imsorryimlatemrkuruk!" Aang blurted out as he rushed into his class. An amused Mr. Kuruk decided to be lenient on the first day of school. He let out a low chuckle as he said, "That's alright Aang, now please, take a seat." Aang mumbled a quick thanks, and he scanned the class.

Aang's face was flushed as he met the eyes of his new math classmates. He spotted some of his friends, Teo, Haru, Angi, and _her_. Aang's face turned a darker shade of red. He took the only empty seat left. The seat behind her.

Aang couldn't stop staring at her. "Damn, her hair is so…," Aang sighed quietly as he stared at the back of her head, tuning the teacher out.

"Thank god he didn't make me introduce myself," Toph smirked; she slipped her iPhone into her book, and continued massacring zombies. To anyone, it merely looked liked the new kid was staring at her book.

Toph felt someone's gaze on her, and she looked up, midway impaling a zombie. She turned to her left, and didn't bother turning right, as she her table was against the right wall. She didn't notice anyone staring at her, so she shrugged, but then turned behind her, immediately meeting the gray eyes of Aang, and she jumped in her chair.

"What the hell are you looking at? You scared me shitless!" Toph snarled, while trying to keep her voice down and she snapped Aang out of his dreamy gaze. "Umm, yes! I mean, no. Umm, errr, w-what did you say?" Aang stammered as he met the green eyes of Toph, and he felt his stomach flip.

Aang was mesmerized again, as he watched her soft-looking lips move, but he didn't hear what they had to say. He imagined what it would be like, to kiss those luscious lips, and his mind wandered.

He was brought out of his hypnotized look by a sudden pain on his left shoulder. "Ouch," Aang yelped, as he clutched his shoulder, drawing the attention of the whole class.

"Is there a problem Aang?" Mr. Kuruk inquired. "Uh, no. Sorry Mr. Kuruk." Aang apologized.

As Mr. Kuruk went back talking about polynomials and partial fractions, Toph yanked Aang's shirt, pulling him forward. Aang's face turned crimson at the close contact, as she was mere centimeters away from her face and Toph whispered in an amused tone, "Wow, what the heck was that Airhead? Did you even hear a word I said? Can't take a punch either huh?" Toph sniggered as she released her grip, sending Aang back into his chair, heart racing.

"So, do you have a name or should I just stick to Airhead?" Toph inquired as she turned back front, trying not to arouse Mr. Kuruk's attention, but she spun around again when she heard, "Well, my name's Aang, and you?"

"Aang? Sounds vaguely familiar…have we met before? Ugh, whatever, I guess I'm sticking to Airhead," she smirked, "the name's Toph, Toph Bei Fong, and don't you forget it." Toph chuckled before she went back to killing zombies, yet again.

"Toph…" Aang sighed dreamily as rested his head on his hand. Another wave of déjà vu hit him. Then he had an epiphany as reality struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"Oh my gosh. Are you Toph as in Toph BEI FONG? Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh, you're family is stinking rich!" Aang blurted out loud. Toph groaned, "Yes, I am Toph Bei Fong, and yes, my family is filthy rich, got a problem?"

"Umm, no, I didn't know they had a daughter…" Aang mumbled. "Yeah, yeah, but I'm a walking contradiction. Deal with it," Toph grinned devilishly.

RIIIIIIIING Toph was the first one out of her seat and out the door, while Aang was left at his seat, head stuck in the clouds.

"Yo, Aang! What's with you today? New kid got to you? Don't worry, she got mad at me too, you're not the only one, hehe" Aang's head shot up, to the sound of Teo's voice, and he noticed they were the only ones left in class.

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine! Thanks Teo." Aang gave his friend a huge grin, "Never better!"

* * *

And that was how Aang's morning went on.

Aang was becoming a permanent resident of dreamland, and pretty soon, everyone noticed. Whenever someone asked about him, he'd just give them an enormous grin that would stretch for miles, melting everyone's heart in its way.

By lunch, rumors were flying that Aang had it going read bad for someone. Once the lunch bell rang, Suki, came rushing towards him just as he step foot onto the hallway.

"Hey Suki!" Aang greeted her with his trademark grin, but it was significantly wider today. "Umm, Aang, are you like, high? What's this about you liking someone? It's all over the school! SPILL! NOW!" Suki shrieked, "Is it true? We like, SO have to get both of you hooked up! Who is it? What's she like? OMG THIS IS SO COOL! AHHH! SO DO YOU LIKE SOMEONE OR NOT?" Suki was hysterical by now, and Aang wondered whether it was HER who was high on crack.

"Haha, maybe," and Aang winked at her knowingly as me made his way to his locker, Suki tagging along, ;iterally spazzing out.

"O.M.G! So it IS true! This is SOOOO awesome!" Aang just laughed as he opened his locker. He tried to ignore Suki's screams, and he glanced around, hoping for another glimpse of her.

It turned out that math by Mr. Kuruk was the only thing Aang with her in the morning, so Aang was stuck with dreams of her in his mind, for now, at least. His mammoth smile went down a few notches, however, when he was unable to catch any sight of her, but he was still beaming, nonetheless.

* * *

"What did you just say little sissy?" Toph growled, pushing Jet against a locker, and kneed him in the nuts. "Ouch" Jet whimpered, "Wow, I didn't know you had balls," Toph snickered, "And that's why you don't call me a rich, spoiled kid. Ever. Got it noob?" and with that, Toph released her grip on Jet, making him collapse in a heap on the ground.

Toph made her way across to the cafeteria, ignoring whatever glances people would give her. She managed to pick up some of the hushed whispers, "There's that new kid," "You mean the insanely rich new kid," "Well, she looks kinda hot" "Totally" One voice however, shouted out, "Hey! Nice ass!"

Toph spun around, and she shouted back, "Thanks, but if you want to keep YOUR ass, you better shut the fuck up!" her comment was met with laughter around her, and Toph smirked.

She opened the door to the cafeteria and walked in. She took a tray, and stood in line, her black-green earphones on.

* * *

"ANNG!" Zuko yelled in Aang's face, "Hello? You still there?" Aang jumped in his chair, almost spilling his apple juice over himself. "Hey! I almost spilled my… " "AANG HAS A CRUSH!" Suki suealed.

The whole table erupted in chaos. Sokka shouted, "AANG! YOUR FIRST CRUSH IN LIKE YEARS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Katara shrieked in a loud pitch voice with hints of jealously, "OMG! I thought they were just rumors! Who is it? Aang! TELL ME!" Suki was crowing, "I KNOW RIGHT! This is gna be SO AWESOME!" Zuko, who was sitting beside Aang, nudged him. He whispered, "Ignore them, Aang."

Aang sighed in relief. At least Zuko wasn't going crazy over this, but then Zuko added, "Now…tell ME."

Aang groaned loudly, and suddenly a voice bellowed "HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU GUYS ARE SUCH SPAZZERS!" Aang turned around and saw the person he wanted to see the least right now. He felt his stomach do a back flip, and he hoped no-one would notice his heart hammering against his chest.

"Umm, hi Toph. Sorry, these are my friends, and they're IDIOTS," Aang smiled ruefully. Toph laughed, as she took off her headset. Aang could just hear the loud music blaring, and he silently thanked the headset. "No kidding! They're LOUD idiots too, I could actually hear them through my headset."

"Do you, umm, wanna eat with us?" Aang asked as he felt himself blush slightly, he hoped Toph didn't hear much. Toph took the only open seat, across Aang, and Sokka raised an eyebrow, "And who are you?"

Toph shrugged, "I'm new. The name's Toph, don't forget Meathead." Everyone laughed, except Sokka that is, and Suki giggled as she whispered to Katara, "I think I like her already!"

"H-Hey! I'm not a M-Meathead!" Sokka yelled defiantly. "Whatever Meathead, just look at your plate." Sokka looked down, and noticed the big slab of ribs he had taken earlier. Laughter erupted, as Sokka smaked his forehead and Toph added smugly, "I rest my case…MEATHEAD!"


	4. Chapter 3: Dunny!

(ignore if u wish) hi! im so sorry i havn't update in a long time. im working on another one-shot, and i had to re-write this chapter 3 times. i don't just want to post half-thought chapters, so sorry for taking a long time, but i like to post quality work :D but i think it turned out to be the easiest chapter for me to do so and my fav chapter so far XD it has sentimental meaning to me i had a teacher named mr. dunn. he. was. awesome. i mean srsly. while writing this, i kind of had memories of my time in my old school, with my old friends, so yeah, lol. in later chapters, i'll write stuff about what toph does in class, and part of it will be based on my personal experiences =p btw, eall the details about him is TRUE. his class had couches/sofas, and i kind of claimed one for myself, and i would sit there every single class with my mac and goof off or sleep. muahaha! BTW, vote in my new poll XD and PLZ review, i always appreciate the time u take to give me some feedback, it really means alot to me :] oh, and, dunn rocks. nuff said. on w the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: i do not own avatar: the last airbender. but technically, dunn is an OC, so..MINEEEEEE :D

Chapter 3: DUNNY!

"AIRHEAD! You scared me shitless…again!" Toph growled as she punched Aang's shoulder for the second time that day. "Not cool. Ugh see ya later…Twinkle Toes!" Toph snickered as she walked away from her locker.

"Um, Aang? Did she just call you Twinkle Toes?" Sokka inquired, raising his eyebrow as he came up behind Aang.

"I guess," Aang said nonchalantly and just smiled goofily. "And your letting her calling you that? Its not manly!" Sokka yelled as he waved his arms in the air. Aang shrugged, and Aang called out as he walked away grinning, "Whatever, Meathead!" and Sokka slapped his forehead.

* * *

Aang walked out of Social Studies, and headed towards English. Toph wasn't in his Socical Studies class, but Suki was, and Suki bugged him non-stop the whole class.

"PLEASE! TELL ME!" Suki begged, "This is really huge news Aang. PLEASE! I won't tell anyone. PROMISE! Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Aang would just wink at her, and that just drove Suki crazier, "Dammit Aang! I'll find out! Mark my words!"

Aang chuckled and though of Toph again. He hoped desperately that Toph was in the same English class with him. He squinted at his schedule. Mr. R. Dunn. He had heard lots of stuff about the new teacher, Mr. Dunn. Lots of people seemed to like him, but he still had to see for himself.

* * *

"HEY! Twinkles! Get your ass over here!" Toph called out to Aang as he entered his English class. Aang blushed with Toph's choice of words and his heart skipped several beats as his mind connected the dots. "_Toph's in my class!"_ He couldn't believe his luck, and made his way across the room, heart pounding and he stood in front of Toph's couch. Yes, _couch_.

Aang glanced around and noticed instead of traditional tables and chairs, the room had a fair amount of couches, wheelie chairs, beanbags and pillows.

"Hey Toph, looks like we have English with Dunn together." Aang smiled broadly and continued, "You see happy to see me."

Toph laughed, and gave a grin that made Aang's heart stop for a moment. "Don't flatter yourself Twinkle Toes. Frankly, I don't know anyone else in this damn class, and I HATE English. Ugh, I just had science and geez, I HATE that teacher. I think his name was Pakku? I mean, what kind of name is that?

"I hear ya, Pakku is such a grouch!" a voice came from beside Toph.

"No duh! He's such a douche bag. I hope this Dunn is better…wait a minute…YOU! Your're that guy who crashed into me this morning!" Toph glared as she saw the tall, lanky, guy to her left. Teo gave a small, nervous laugh, "Heh, heh. Sorry 'bout that! I swear! I didn't see you!"

"Yeah, yeah, save it." Toph replied gruffly. "Seems like you guys already met," Aang laughed as he glanced between Toph and Teo. "Toph, this is Teo. Teo, Toph." Aang introduced them both.

"Nice to meet ya Toph. Sorry again about this morning." Teo's face went red, and Aang noticed, as Teo continued, "Mind if I sit next to ya?" Aang felt something inside him stir as leered at Teo. For a minute, he forgot that Teo was his friend, but instead, in his eyes, he saw green.

"Sorry Klutz, this spot's for Twinkles here," Toph grinned at Teo's flushed face as she pointed to the right of the couch.

"Sorry Teo ", "_Yeah right! Sucker!"_ Aang tried to mask his true emotions even though he felt like whooping for joy.

"It's cool. I'll go get a beanbag and sit in front of ya guys, kay?" Teo said, with a forced smile and Aang felt _a little_ bad for his friend, but who was he kidding? All he cared about right now, was the special girl to his left. He was oblivious (yet again) to the resentful stares of girls who wished they were sitting with him.

"OK! Hi class!" A rather stout, heavy-set man with thinning hair came through the door carrying three cans of coke. He wore a plain black suit with a plan red tie and black slacks. He bellowed in a loud voice, "Hello, I'm Mr. Dunn. I'm new to this school so forgive me, because I have no damn idea who you guys are." Dunn gave an unusual grin for a teacher, and Toph immediately liked him. Toph also noticed something odd about his right hand…

"Hey! Dunn! Can I ask a question?" Toph didn't bother raising her hand. Dunn smiled, "Sure young lady, shoot."

"What's up with your hand?" Toph asked rather bluntly.

"Wow, you're an observant young lady! No beating around the bush, eh? I think we'll get along great." Dunn gave another smile and walked over, and showed her his hand, as the whole class craned their necks to look.

"Woah, wicked, how did that happen?" Toph asked awed-struck.

"Motorcycle accident. The top of my pointer finger got chopped off, and _ta da_!" Dunn waved his right hand in the air and gave a bellowing laughter.

The whole class exploded into noise, Dunn apparently didn't mind and he spoke above the noise, "Chill for a minute!" The noise suddenly died down, "OK! Since this_ is_ the first day of school…FREE PERIOD! Just keep the noise level down, and stay in this room," Dunn finished as he chuckled.

"Awesome! Thanks Mr. Dunn!" "Wow…is her serious? "COOL!" "Is he for real?" Everyone went ballistic, and Toph was the most vocal with her approval, "YEEEEEAAAAAAAAH! AWESOME! Hear that Twinkles?" Toph punched Aang's shoulder, but this time, Aang didn't mind.

The class has a free period, AND he gets to spend the time with Toph, who was right beside him. He was euphoric, and he was grinning like an idiot.

"Hey! Dunn!" Toph tried to call out to Dunn, but it was far too loud, before she knew what she was doing, her mouth let out, "YO! FAT BALD GUY!"

Dunn heard _that_. Toph didn't know why, but she was grinning. Beside her, Aang's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and he nudged Toph, but she just continued grinning like a Cheshire cat. The whole class toned down immediately after her statement. Dunn turned around with an unreadable face, and he contemplated Toph before speaking.

"Young lady…today, you were the only person who noticed my finger AND said something about it. Now, you're calling me fat AND bald!" with each word, Dunn's face broke into a wider smile, "What's your name?"

"It's Toph, Dunny," Toph laughed, and Dunn joined in, while the whole class watched in amazement. Dunn's laughter resonated throughout the whole class, "I'm sure you'll do fantastic in this class, Toph." Dunn winked, and with his back facing Toph, he walked back to his table.

"Catch!" he shouted as he spun around, an amazing feat, considering his stomach almost got in the way! He tossed a can of coke to Toph and Toph caught with one hand, she beamed, "Thanks, Dunny!"

With that, the whole class erupted into noise yet again, and a fair bit of the class had gathered around Dunn, bugging him for a can of coke. Teo ended up with the can of coke. Actually, he took it from Dunn behind his back. Dunn shrugged and laughed, " Nicely done young man! You other bastards get away from my last can! Go get _his_ coke!" Dunn shouted in an amused tone as he shielded his last can of coke away from the horde of sophomores.

Toph got herself comfy on her end of the couch and opened the can of coke with a huge smile. She took a sip, and she regarded, "I think I _like_ English and old Dunny!"

Toph handed the can of coke to Aang, "Yo, Twinkles, want some?" Aang smirked, and took a swing without bothering to wipe the spit off. "I like English too." Aang smiled his trademark grin, and warm feelings welled up inside him as he subconsciously stared at Toph. In his mind, he added, "_I like you too Toph_."


	5. Chapter 4: Insomnia

d toph is not blind! (if you havn't noticed by now...) if you have time, plz review and give me constructive criticism! u can criticize me, but plz say it nicely so i can improve :D btw, thanks to gege32, PurpleFluffBunny7813 and kthao625 for their reviews! :]

* * *

disclaimer: "i own avatar! i really do!"-i would say that if i was mike or byan, but...im not, so i say-"i do not own avatar: the last airbender"

Present Day:

Aang about to be a 15-year-old sophomore in White Lotus High, and Aang's life was pretty much awesome. He was by far the most popular guy in the entire grade. He had an amazing bunch of friends, the brains and even the looks to boot! He was well built, with hints of a six-pack to complement his tall stature. He had black, slick hair, and although he still had a little of his boyish features still in him, it suited him nicely. Aang was in varsity soccer and he even on the principal's honor list.

Therefore, it was no surprise that Aang had girls drooling over him. However, Aang was oblivious to all the girls who tried to get close to him, he was just too innocent for his own good. Being Aang, he was nice to everybody, and that only made girls crazier about him. His secret fan club was headed by Meng, a freshman, and as such, it wasn't just sophomores who were falling for him.

Aang had dated a few girls before, and had a few girlfriends, but somehow, it never felt right to him. Girls were attracted to him, but even though he was attracted to them too, he never really fell heads over heels for one. He was, most definitely not gay, but it never felt like how he pictured it in his mind.

Aang didn't really have a best friend. Nevertheless, he could easily say his best friend who was a girl was definitely Katara, and even for a while, his girlfriend.

Katara had definitely changed when they first met in the park ten years ago. All throughout the years, Katara had the height advantage over Aang, but that changed as Aang started to hit his growth spurt, and eventually over took her once he hit it. Katara was still tall, no doubt about that, but she was still shorter than Aang's 175cm, or 5'7 frame. Katara usually kept her dark brown hair tied up, as was the tradition in her gran-gran's Inuit culture, but with a slight modern twist. She was one who turned heads when she walked into rooms and as such, she also had her own group of admirers.

She had also definitely matured, too much in fact, to the point where she became the goody-two-shoes, and the un-official "mother" in the group. She was also considered a huge nerd, her report card littered with As and for Katara to get a B was like the moon turning pink! Especially since she was now a senior, she was resolved to study harder than ever, determined to become valedictorian. Her twin brother Sokka, however…was a different story.

Although Sokka was Katara's twin, he sure didn't show it. Even though they had the same general appearance, blue orbs for eyes, dark brown hair and copper colored skin, his insides was definitely different. He was lazy, a big goof, and pretty slow when it comes to thinking…except when it comes to food! No one could come in between that man and his food, excpet for one erson. Suko, his girlfriend.

Suki had been dating Sokka for two years, when Suki started high school, as she was a sophomore like Aang, and Sokka definitely loved her, as she was the only thing that could take his mind off food! She was very athletic as a result of her being captain of varsity basketball, and she had the strong, aurora of a warrior. She was a confident and determined person. She would often show this on the basketball court, always giving 110%.

The last person in their close group of friends was Zuko. Zuko had been the last addition actually, but turned out to be one of Aang's best friends. He had been a social outcast for a while, until Aang had reached out to him, gotten to know him, and slowly, he was accepted. No one was to blame for this. Zuko had a very troubling childhood, and he was stuck in his own cocoon, but he had been emerging, and he turned out to be a really great guy, even though an aurora of mystery still shrouded him. Some things were just left better unspoken. He had shaggy black hair with the most striking gold eyes. Just like Aang, he was on the soccer team. Everyone had been surprised, including himself, that he could actually play soccer when Aang had coaxed him to try it out.

* * *

"Hey! Aang! Over here!" Zuko yelled over the hustle and bustle associated with the first day of school. Aang spied Zuko and Sokka from the other end of the corridor and he waved back. He said a couple of hi's to some of his other friends before he made it across the corridor, and he sat himself down in his corner of his group's little private spot.

They have been meeting here every morning since high school started and made the spot their own. It was right beside the staircase, and it was a small niche in the wall, and it was rather cozy.

"Hey guys! Uh, where are Katara and Suki?" Aang asked Zuko who was beside him, revising his schedule. "Oh, uh, they wanted to get to class early, so they just left." Zuko said absent mindedly, but he suddenly got onto his feet, "Damn, I forgot, I was supposed to go to the office today and get my new locker. Some idiot broke it over the holidays. Ugh, sorry guys, bye." Zuko ran to the office, and before Aang could say something to Sokka, Sokka stood up too, "That reminds me, I gotta go early. I've got Zhang first period, you now how that old geezer is like, and I can't get detention. Well, at least not today. Any other day is fine, hehe, but Suki will kill me if I bail on her later. Sorry! Bye" Sokka collected his books as he made his way to class.

"Guess I'm on my own." Aang said to himself as got on his feet, and made his way to his locker. Just as he was closing the door, something caught his eye that made him stop.

He saw a head of striking, black ebony hair.

A sudden wave of déjà vu hit him. Hard. He did even realize he had been holding his breath until he started choking. There was something familiar about this person, but Aang just couldn't put his finger on it. He caught himself staring at the girl open her locker a couple of meters away.

Before, he realized it what he was doing, he had made his way to this mysterious girl, and he just stood for a couple of seconds behind her. He could hear the shorter girl mumbling something incoherently and fumbling with something inside her locker.

"Hi! I haven't seen you around, are you new?" Aang put on his trademark grin, oblivious to the jealous stares of other girls. The girl spun around, and Aang's heart skipped another beat. For the first time, Aang was able to take in her full appearance.

Her black hair was relatively short, and bangs covered her light green eyes. She had pale, smooth looking skin, and the baggy cargo jeans she wore, and plain black t-shirt ruined her fragile, doll-like image. She was wearing a pair of black converse with a green strip on either side. She was a head shorter than Aang and she tilted her head to meet his gaze. "Yeah, I'm new, what do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to say hi," Aang replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Is that so? Well what do you expect? You want me to say hi too? Ok. Hi. Now bye!" The girl bit back as she slammed her locker in Aang's face and walked away.

"Wow…" Aang managed to let out as he found his eyes trailing her as she walked away.

Suddenly, the girl's middle finger came up, and it was directed right at Aang. Aang blushed furiously as the girl turned around and caught his gaze.

Toph laughed loudly as she saw the boy's embarrassed face, and she dropped her obscene hand. She opened the door to her right, and went in. She took a seat near the back and dropped her books onto the table. She fished out her iPhone and immersed herself into the world of resident evil.

Aang smacked his forehead and then cursed himself twice. First for acting like an idiot in front of the new girl, and secondly, because he just smacked his fore head Sokka-style. He glanced around and hoped no one had noticed.

There was something about the new girl that Aang just couldn't comprehend, and he replayed their conversation in his head. Direct, that was one word that came to his mind. That girl was brutally direct, and it shocked him. Confident. Maybe too confident, but she was not afraid to speak what was on her mind. Yet, he found himself thinking of another word. Hot. Even though she had this tough, tomboy thing going, Aang couldn't help but fall for it. His face turned red at the thought.

RIIIIIIIING Aang was suddenly brought crashing down to Earth. "Dammit," he cursed as hurriedly picked up his fallen books, and he ran to his first class.


	6. Chapter 5: Tales of White Lotus High

ignore my ramblings if u wish :] ok, i was actually supposed to study for my huge tests nxt week, but instead, i wrote a chapter for this, lol. i actually wasn't gna write anything for maybe 3 weeks so i could concentrate on my tests, but...let's just say i have bad self-control, so here! enjoy! i cannot guarantee when the nxt chapter will be out, cuz i have 2 weeks full of tests =( i may be able to squeeze in a chapter tho...hopefully...btw, if u could take one min of ur time...plz review! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: i think its bloody obvious i DO NOT own avatar the last airbender...

Chapter 5: Tales of White Lotus High

"Ms. Bei Fong! Am I disturbing something? Is my class that boring to you?"

Toph lifter her head from the table, and rubbed her eyes. Groggily she said, "Frankly yes, can you keep it quiet so I can sleep?"

Professor Yang Chen's face was priceless.

"W-well! Lunch detention Ms. Bei Fong!"

"Ugh," Toph rolled her eyes; "I knew I shouldn't have gamed till 4am yesterday."

* * *

"Hey sport!"

"Sparky" Toph glared at Zuko.

"What's with the face?" Zuko gave Toph a look and Toph glared daggers back at Zuko.

"Ugh, bad day. I got stupid detention cuz I fell asleep during class. I can't help but sleep when I only got 3 hours of sleep and the teacher's talking useless shit!" Toph walked to her locker and yanked it open.

"Awww, that sucks," Zuko tried to be consoling, but instead, cracked up, laughing.

Toph punched him, "Haha, very funny. Hope you get detention too."

Zuko walked away with a sore shoulder, but he still couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

There it was again. The same feeling that makes her knees weak. Toph glanced across the hallway, and saw Sokka, which only made the feeling grow inside her. Toph grumbled as she closed her locker and headed to detention.

Sokka was talking animatedly about something. She couldn't catch exactly what he was talking about, but whatever it was, he was pretty into it. He even had hand gestures, and sound effects and so he didn't notice when Toph's face suddenly turned red when their eyes met.

Even if it was just for a second, Toph felt her heart rate suddenly jump.

Toph quickly turned away, looking for something, anything other than Sokka's face. Anything would do. A trashcan, the door, a teacher, but instead, Toph met Aang's eyes.

"Is she looking at me…? And…and…b-blushing?" Aang could feel his heart waiting to explode in side of him. "Does that mean….?" Aang suddenly felt light-headed.

* * *

Aang plopped down to his seat as he contemplated his next move in silence. Aang took a look around the cafeteria, but he couldn't find Toph. "Oh, right! She said got detention during lunch for sleeping in class. Hmmmm. Maybe I should ask her out…yeah! That's a good idea! I'll ask her out after school, today's Friday after all. Yeah! That's perfect!"

"Uh, Aang, what's up with you?"

"Huh? Um, what?" Aang was brought out of his thoughts by Zuko's voice.

"Man! You spaced out…again! You were just sitting there, and suddenly you start grinning like an idiot. What's up with that?" Zuko asked as he raised an eyebrow to Aang.

"Oh, hehe, umm, thinking about stuff." Aang continued grinning

"Oh really? What "stuff"?" Zuko asked skeptically.

"Just stuff…"

"This has to do with whoever you're crushing on, doesn't it?"

"W-what? NO! NOOOO. Why w-would y-you think of th-that? That's ridiculous Zuko!" Aang stammered as his face turned red.

"Aang…epic fail."

"Gah! Fine, I was umm, thinking of ask her out, ok, happy?" Aang pouted.

"Look, I'm not good at this stuff, but I'll help you…" Zuko nudged Aang, "If you tell me who."

"Nice try Zuko, first Suki, now you. What's next? Sokka?" Aang gave a laugh as he stood up to put his tray with half-eaten food away. Unknown to him, Sokka WAS listening.

"Hey…Zuko! Wanna team up and find out who Aang likes?" Sokka leaned forward to whisper to Zuko.

And so, Aang came back to the table to find Zuko and Sokka laughing like maniacs with Suki and Katara lost in their own conversation.

"Uh…do I wanna know what's going on?" Aang asked nervously.

Zuko and Sokka both stopped laughing to look at him but they both burst into simultaneous laughter soon afterwards.

"Ok…I'm gonna head to my next class." Aang mood suddenly perked up as he remembered that the next class was English, which was with Toph!

* * *

"Did you see that? I swear, he went from nervous to happy in like seconds! Whoever it is he likes, that's one lucky girl! I've gotta find out who! It's killing me!" Suki squeaked to Katara.

"Yeah, yeah…" Katara muttered.

"Come on, be happy for the guy!"

Katara just sulked and picked at her food.

"Omg," Suki's eyes widened as her face lit up with realization," Katara! You still like him! Omg, you still like him! Don't you?"

Katara blushed, "No, no, no! We were over a year ago."

"Yea, but are YOU over it?"

"Yes! He's one of my best friends! Look, Suki, I'm happy that he likes someone now. It's just…when were together…he wasn't like this, you know? Now, I can tell he really likes whoever it is. With me…I guess it was more of a one-way relationship."

"Awww, Katara. Don't take it that way. Aang is a great guy, just not the guy for you, ok? Maybe we should hook you up with Haru or Zuko!" Suki grinned mischievously with a glint in her eyes.

"SUKI!"

* * *

**Sokka:** yo aang!

**Aang:** sokka…y r u txting me in class?

**Sokka:** nothin, just bored, k?

**Aang:** relli? this better not be abt wht i think it is

**Sokka:** hey, aang, my man! chill! i just wanna talk

**Aang:** yea right =.=

**Sokka**: speaking of which, wanna play a game?

**Aang:** =.=

**Sokka:** i ll guess who u like, and if im right u have to tell me, k?

**Aang:** =.=

**Sokka:** Anji!

**Aang: **=.=

**Sokka**: Meng!

**Aang:** =.=

**Sokka:** are u gna say anything other than =.=

**Aang**: =.=

"Dammit Zuko! He's not telling us anything," Sokka grumbled to Zuko.

"Thank you for your phone Sokka, please speak to me after school." Professor Yang Chen took Sokka's phone as other students laughed.

"B-But…" Sokka slapped his forehead before glaring at Zuko.

"What? Why are you looking me like that? Stop that!" Zuko growled as he shoved Sokka, "It was your fault you didn't see her coming!"

"You could've helped me look out for her!" Sokka shoved Zuko back.

"Stop it, you fool!" Zuko pushed Sokka off his chair and snickered.

"Zuko! You can join Sokka with me after school as well." With that, the whole class roared in laughter.

Zuko gave Sokka a death glare, and Sokka gave a smug grin, "I think we're even."

Zuko responded by pushing Sokka off his chair and, and this time, Proffesor Yang Chen missed it.

* * *

Suddenly, in the middle of English, Toph didn't know why, but she woke up from her nap and felt very, very happy.

* * *

Aang zoned out Dunn as he sat still in silence. He was trying to plan out how to ask Toph out since lunch. Thus, he didn't notice Toph when she sat on the sofa's arm, beside him.

"Airhead! Anyone in there?" Toph shouted in Aang's ears as she knocked on his head.

Aang snapped back to reality. "Yeah?"

Toph chuckled, "You really live up to your nickname, don't you? Now hurry up and help me. I don't have a damn idea how to write this."

Aang looked at her blankly, and Toph groaned, "Dammit! You weren't listening as well! Ugh, umm, Teo!"

Teo's head immediately shot up as Toph stood up and walked over to his desk, "How the hell do you do this?"

Aang saw the blush creep to Teo's face and Aang whacked his head on his book in frustration.

* * *

"Hey Toph, wait up!" Aang called out to Toph in the hallway. "Yo Twinkles! Sup?" Toph grinned as she faced the approaching Aang.

With each step, Aang felt the butterflies in his stomach multiply exponentially. He went through the lines inside his head for the umpteenth time that day.

Aang nearly forgot what he was planning to say as he got lost in her smile. Sensing that he was about to zone out on her again, he quickly rescued himself and got back to his senses.

"So, you doing anything later?" Aang said in what he hoped was a casual voice.

Toph shrugged, "Nope, why?"

Aang took a deep breath, "You wanna go out with me later?"

Toph froze. Aang could feel his heart about to jumping around in his chest. Slowly, a smile crept to Toph's face. "Sure Aang, I'd love to!" Toph smiled as she brought Aang in into a hug.

* * *

Well, that was how Aang dreamed it would go. Of course, dreams don't always come true. Instead, it turned out…differently, to say the least

* * *

"Hey Toph, wait up!" Aang called out to Toph in the hallway. "Yo Twinkles! Sup?" Toph grinned as she faced the approaching Aang.

With each step, Aang felt the butterflies in his stomach multiply exponentially. He went through the lines inside his head for the umpteenth time that day.

As Aang came right in front of Toph, he found himself getting lost in Toph's smile. His brain just totally shut down and he forgot all the lines had planned for hours. He was left standing there like an idiot, until a punch to his shoulder jump-started his brain.

"You gotta stop spacing out Airhead!" Toph shook her head with an amused laugh.

Aang felt his palms start to sweat, along with his forehead. He tried to get some words out, but apparently, there was a frog stuck in his throat. "Life sure hates me." Aang thought miserably.

When Aang finally found his tongue, it didn't end up quite as well as he planned.

"S-so…umm, you, you anything, la-later?" Aang wished the ground would just swallow him up and dump him in China. He mentally kicked himself.

"Yeah, I got some retarded dinner my parents are making me go to," Toph answered, and any confidence Aang had before, left him. Aang suddenly found the floor very interesting, and he said somberly, "Oh…that sucks."

"Not done Airhead," Toph punched Aang again, and chuckled, "I'm not going. I always ditch those lame-ass stuff."

Aang felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe he still had a chance….

"So, you wanna go out later?"

There! He got the question out without stuttering! Aang suddenly felt confident. Maybe this would work out the way he planned after all!

Toph smiled, "Cool! Group outing! Who's coming? Who have you asked? Let's ask Meathead, Sugar Queen, Sparky and Fan Girl! We can go paintballing or something totally bad-ass!"

Aang sighed inwardly, but he couldn't help give a crestfallen smile at Toph's excitement. "Yeah, great idea Toph."

* * *

i am truly sorry to all my fellow taangers =(


	7. Chapter 6: Ire

Disclaimer: avatar: the last airbender does not belong to me

**Chapter 6: Ire**

Ire. Today, Aang found out what that word meant the hard way. He didn't even know it was coming. It's like an earthquake coming. You don't know until it's already too late.

It started out nice enough. He didn't even think about it, nevertheless, it ended in a mess.

* * *

"So first you do this…and then…hey! Are you even listening to me?" Aang stopped halfway explaining a question. "Nope. I zoned you out when you went all nerd on me. Now just shush and let me copy." Toph grinned as she reached for Aang's sheet of paper.

Aang rolled his eyes and complied with Toph's request. He learned quickly that it was much easier to let Toph copy his homework rather trying to teach her. Besides, Toph had no intention of learning in the first place.

Toph was over at Aang's house, since Toph needed homework help really badly. No surprise there, since Toph had been goofing off/sleeping in class a lot.

Their group outing was ruined since Zuko and Sokka had detention, (which Toph found extremely amusing) and apparently, today Sukia and Katara had an impromptu basketball practice due to the upcoming tournament

When Toph saw Aang's house she didn't know what to say. It was the simple, basic, suburban home. Compared to her mansion, it was nothing, but….there was something about it that made her stop and think for a while. Aang's house wasn't flashy or big, but it was a home.

Predictably, Toph spent the first hour goofing off and just messing about.

After a couple of minutes, Aang decided it was a good idea to let Toph copy off him, as he was able to admire her raven hair from behind.

Suddenly, Toph's head shot up, and she noticed Aang staring at her. "What"?" Aang quickly looked away as he felt his face grow hot. "N-nothing."

"Yup, Airhead definitely fits you." Toph chuckled as she punched Aang's shoulder for the zillionth time this week. Aang swore his shoulder would drop off if this continued.

Toph talked as she copied Aang's homework, "What do you wanna do after this?"

"I dunno," Aang twirled his pencil. "Hey, Toph, where were you before you came to our school?"

"Boarding school. I was at this lame-ass school that taught you all these prim and proper stuff about etiquette and all that," Toph rolled her eyes, which Aang found really cute, but he wasn't going to tell her that, "I finally convinced my parents to send me to normal school this year."

"Oh, ok," Aang continued twirling his pencil as he leaned against his chair, "I've been here since I was 6."

"Ok, enough chit-chat, I'm done with my homework!" Toph grinned as she stood up and punched the air.

"You mean your done _copying _my homework." Aang corrected with a smile.

"Same thing," Toph laughed, "Now, do you have an x-box or something? Let's game!"

"Uh, I'm don't really game," Aang rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, while Toph stared at him with a dumbfound look.

"You're missing out on one of the greatest inventions of mankind!" Toph shook her head disapprovingly, "I'm going to have to bring you over to my place sometime and show you what you've been missing out."

"By the way, where are your parents?" Toph asked absentmindedly as she started packing up her stuff.

"I don't have any, they…passed away a long time ago," Aang tried to hide the hurt in his voice, with an over-cheerful tone, but Toph noticed it and looked up, "But Gyatso adopted me. He's really great tho!"

"I would say sorry, but I think your lucky," Toph said in a low voice. "Excuse me?" Aang looked at her imploringly.

"Look…my parents and I, if you could even call them parents, don't exactly get along too well," Toph sighed exasperatedly, "It's a long and boring story, ok? I don't wanna talk about it."

"Sorry," Aang apologized.

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to be sorry? Don't feel bad for me, they're just like that." Toph punched Aang and she smiled.

"Hey! Why do you keep on hitting me?" Aang whinnied, and Toph grinned, "Oh so you're gonna hit a_ girl_?

"Do you even count as one?"

_WHACK_

* * *

"ZUKO! I KNOW WHY AANG ISN'T TELLING US WHO HE LIKES!" Sokka suddenly yelled. Sokka came to an abrupt stop and started failing his arms wildly while shouting, "I KNOW WHY! OMFG! I KNOW WHY!"

"SOKKA! STOP SHOUTING!" Zuko yelled back.

"BUT YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO!"

"ONLY CUZ YOU STARTED IT!"

"Finefinefinefine! I stopped shouting! Please let go of my ear." Sokka whimpered as Zuko let go of Sokka's ear with a chuckle.

"Now, why wouldn't Aang tell us who he likes?" Zuko asked in a peeved tone. "Guess," Sokka had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Zuko didn't like where this was going.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"He doesn't really like anybody?"

"No."

"He has a long-distance girlfriend over the summer?"

"No."

"He has a crush on a teacher?"

"No."

"He likes a prison convict?"

"No."

"He likes an EX-prison convict?

"No."

"He likes a hobo?

"No."

"I give up, what?"

"He's GAY!"

"**NO!**"

Zuko gasped and stared at Sokka, tongue-tied, who had his arms crossed. "B-b-b-but, A-A-Aang? G-GAY? How d-did that happen?" Zuko stammered as recovered from his mini heart attack."

"Think about it Zuko. All his girlfriends…did they really work out? His best friend is a girl now. Even though I don't think Toph counts as one. He's always just so happy, I mean; seriously, no-one can be THAT happy all the time. Yeah, I think he's gay." Sokka had a smug grin on, while Zuko continued staring, mouth agape, but he suddenly choked.

A fly had flown into his mouth.

* * *

"MINE," Toph declared, and snatched the bag of popcorn out of Aang's grasp.

"But you got it from my kitchen. MY house, MY kitchen, MY popcorn. So MINE." Aang refuted, and lunged for the popcorn.

"Who popped it? ME, so MINE, back of Twinkles. Don't make me hurt you," Toph tried to keep a straight face, but a small smile was slowly tugging at her lips. She held the bag of popcorn in one hand and her other hand she pushed Aang away.

"Don't you dare!" Toph warned, but it was too late. Aang was already in the air, as he lunged for the popcorn. Toph saw the incoming human projectile, and she swiveled at the last moment, leaving Aang to trip and fall on the floor face first.

"Ouch…." Aang moaned as he lifted his head up and slowly sat upright. His head hurt, and through his pain, he could hear Toph's piercing laughter.

"Haha, that was golden! I warned you Twinkles, don't mess with me." Toph laughed.

"Ugh, I hurt my head," Aang rubbed his head where he felt a bruise coming, "Help me up? Please?"

Toph was still laughing, but she did extend her hand to Aang. Aang took the opportunity and yanked her down, at the same time, grabbing the bag of popcorn. He quickly got to his feet and started running.

"Sucke-ahhh!" Aang thought he was able to get up and run away, but instead, he crashed face first, again. He twisted his body and saw Toph who had grabbed his leg.

"You asked for it Twinkles." Toph gave a fiendish grin and she launched herself towards him.

"Ahhh!" Aang let out a rather high-pitched scream as Toph came at him wielding her fist. He tried to roll out of the way, but Toph had already pinned his arms down. Toph brought her fist to Aang's face but stopped inches away. Aang flinched nonetheless.

Toph gave another devilish grin, and when she let go of one of his hands to grab the bag of popcorn, Aang used his legs and free arm to turn them around so they switched positions.

Toph had to give it to Aang, he was pretty strong, but Toph Bei Fong was still stronger.

She wrestled out of his hold and using both her legs, she kicked him in the stomach and made him fall backwards. Aang was thankful that Toph wasn't wearing shoes, otherwise that would've really hurt.

It wasn't his stomach that really hurt but it was his back, he turned around just in time to see an avalanche of books tumbling down at him. He didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

"Yo, Twinkles, you ok?" Toph was about to offer her hand to Aang, but remembered what just happened, so she quickly retracted it.

"Ow...dammit, the bookshelf fell." Aang rubbed his now throbbing head.

"Yupp, the bookshelf fell…on you," Toph chuckled, and she got down on her knees.

Using her shoulder as a pivot, she managed to bring hte bookshelf back up to a standing position. She dusted her hands as the bookshelf had a layer of dust on it.

She walked over beside Aang and crouched down to wipe her hands on his previously, clean, yellow shirt and smirked.

"Hey!"

Toph just laughed and yanked Aang's head under her arm and gave him a noogie. "Chill Twinkles, its just a little dirt. Be a man!"

"I AM a man." Aang shouted defiantly and fake pouted.

"Barely. You're 50.1% man and 49.9% woman." Toph sniggered and she gave Aang a slug to his shoulder before heading towards his kitchen.

"Hold on, Imma get an ice-pack," Toph called out.

She came back a minute later and threw it to Aang, "Put it on, our you're going to have a purple head."

She added, "On second thought, don't put that on. Then I'll have another reason to make fun of you, Eggplant."

Aang caught the ice pack and groaned when the cold pack touched his forehead. Out of the corner of his eye, he say Toph bend over and pick something up. "_What now?_" Aang thought with a grimace.

"Woah! Twinkles! Is that YOU?"

Aang looked up and saw Toph holding a book, he looked at it closer, and realized it was a photo album. He groaned again, this time not because of the ice pack.

"Give that back!" he croaked.

Toph dissolved into laughter, "Man! You were bald!" She stopped to look at Aang's head. Then she looked back at the photo album. And _then_, she burst out in hysterical laughter.

Aang's face felt flushed because of the pain and the obvious embarrassment, "_Toph's never gonna let me forget this,_" he thought miserably.

"And this one! Wow! Omg, you look like this weirdo who was stalking me when I was like 6!" Toph continued in bellowing laughter, but something in Aang's mind clicked, and the gears started turning.

Epiphany dawned down on him.

He felt his mouth go dry and flasbacks from the past hit him. He remembered climbing a wall. He remembered a soccer ball. He remembered a little version of Sokka and Katara. He remembered a playground, but most importantly, he remembered a little girl.

A little girl in a light green dress. At first, he wondered why that image came to his mind, but then he turned to Toph and it all made sense.

The truth came crashing down on him.

That explained the feeling of déjà vu he had on the first day of school. His eyes widened in realization.

In front of his eyes, he saw the mysterious girl from 10 years ago grow into a more recognizable one. Toph.

"Ummm, T-Toph, d-did you ever l-live here?" Aang's voice wavered dangerously.

Toph continued laughing, but Aang's tone of made her stop abruptly. Suddenly, until something registered in her mind and she froze.

Her face scrunched up, hard in thought.

"I…used to live here…10 years ago…when I was 6…weren't you 6 when you moved here?" Toph's voice was soft and perilous.

The softness in Toph's voice only made the statement more menacing.

Aang saw the mad glint in her eyes and saw the impending doom just mere seconds before armagedon struck.

"Woah, woah, hold on..." She glared at Aang, and she pointed an accusing finger at him, "YOU! YOU'RE the reason I got thrown into boarding school!"

Aang remembered the similarity in the venom that laced Toph's words and the same voice 10 years ago and he quaked in fear.

Toph threw the photo album on the heap of books beside Aang, and if looks could kill, Aang would be dead three times over. Aang suddenly felt oh so small.

"You fucking bastard! Do you know what you did to me? My parents used YOU as an excuse to SEND ME AWAY! SEND ME FUCKING AWAY TO FUCKING. BOARDING. FUCKING SCHOOL!," Toph strode forward, anger overwhelming her sense of rationality.

She grabbed Aang's shirt forcefully and dragged him to his knees.

Toph stared right into Aang's eyes, and Aang could see the fire burningin her eyes.

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding until he felt the need for air.

She let go of his shirt and sent him sprawling back to the floor.

Aang didn't even know Toph had hit him until the pain registered seconds later. He couldn't see, but he could feel the bruise growing. This was going to leave a much bigger bruise than his head. He saw the dangerous side of Toph, one consumed by rage.

Consumed by unknown demons in her soul.

He didn't even flinch as the bag of popcorn was thrown inches from his face. The bag broke, and the popcorn spilled on the floor.

Somewhere else, he heard a vase collide with the hard, unforgiving floor, smashing it into unrecognizable pieces or ceramic.

He didn't know it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he could've sworn he saw smoke coming out of Toph's ears.

For a moment, Aang saw something else in Toph's eyes. It wasn't fury but one of sadness and disappointment, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared, replaced by one of fury and wrath.

Toph grabbed her bag, and turned away from Aang.

Aang could feel his heart cracking with each step she took away from him.

She reached the door and stopped. Aang held his breath.

"Thanks bastard."

With that, she slammed the door behind her.

Her fury was taken against the door, and it shook violently, as if an earthquake had struck.

As Toph left, she took stole a part of Aang's heart with her.

Aang was left on the floor, in the middle of a disaster-zone that experience the ire of Toph Bei Fong, bewildered.

Left to nurse his bruised head and broken heart.

* * *

woah, i elaborated on the fight they had, as suggested by kthao625(thanks for the feedback!) and it turned out a lot more intense than i imagined, lol. kinda big twist from the sokka and zuko story...sorry for ruining the funny momment (rub back of head sheepishly)

p.s plz review and tell me what u think of the story so far! any feedback in appreciated! see what happens when you review and tell me, i make the chapter better, hehe, so REVIEW...PLZ :D


	8. Chapter 7: What?

my tests are officially over as of yesterday!woot! as such, i got this chpt done! enjoy, tho i honestly think this chpt is not as good as my last 2...i blame the tests for frying my brain, lmao

* * *

Disclaimer: avatar: the last airbender = no taang = not mine

**Chapter 7: What?**

Toph slammed the door behind her. She didn't care if she almost broke the hinge. She didn't care if she brought the house down. Let it fall for bloody hell's sake!

She slung her backpack over her shoulder and stomped back home.

_"That idiotic bastard! My parents thought it'd be for my own frickin good to study in a private school. Yeah right!"_

She could feel her blood boiling and her hand still stung from punching Aang. She didn't see his face, but she knew she left a good size bruise. He'd probably get a black eye the next day.

Toph knew that fact should give her some satisfaction, but instead, another feeling welled up inside her She knew what it was, but she didn't want to admit it, so instead she tucked the feelings away and buried them.

"Ms Toph? Your home early!" Mike opened the door for the fuming Toph, who simply ignored Mike and made her way to her lavish room.

She jerked the door open and closed the door with a loud bang.

"Toph! Are you ok?" Mike knocked on the door, concerned. Toph had never been happier the past few weeks, but today, she was apparently in a foul mood today.

"Leave me ALONE!" Toph shouted behind the door.

Toph dragged out her punching bag and let it feel her fury.

Mike heard the sounds of Toph annihilating the punching bag, and decided it was best to leave her alone and blow off some steam. With a sigh, he left to do his other duties around the Bei Fong Mansion.

A couple of hours later, Toph did feel better…at the expense of her punching bag.

* * *

"Hi Toph," Aang meekly greeted Toph with a small smile, but Toph just walked passed him, head held high.

Aang sighed as he watched her walk away and he slumped against his locker. Aang touched his black eye and twitched slightly, even after a week it still hurt. Partly due to the physical pain, but it hurt more due to the emotional heartache.

His bruise on his head was easy to hide because of his hair, but his black eye stood out like a pink elephant that was wearing a tutu as it played a guitar in the middle of school. He couldn't avoid the questions Gyatso, his friends and teachers threw at him, so He told them it was because of a bookshelf…which was partly true. It was almost completely healed, but there was still some purple color left.

"Hey Aang!"

Zuko came behind Aang and slapped his back. Aang gave Zuko a glum look, and Zuko immediately noticed his downcast mood.

"Still down in the dumps?"

"Yeah…" Aang let out another deep sigh. Zuko looked at the younger boy's face, and he grew nervous. Zuko was never good with emotions.

"Ummm, it's gonna be ok?" Zuko tried in an unconvincing voice as he fidgeted.

Aang sighed again.

"Stop sighing!" Zuko rolled his eyes at Aang, "Look, I'm not good with you know, emotions and umm, feelings" Zuko waved his hand in the air and he put his other arm around Aang's shoulders, "But I know it'll be ok with you and Toph, kay?"

Aang gave a genuine, though small smile, "It's ok Zuko, and I'm fine. Thanks for trying."

"Sorry man, I'm really not good with this," Zuko apologized, "I gotta go, sorry."

Zuko left Aang, and Zuko felt bad for just ditching Aang. He spied Suki and an idea came to his mind.

"Suki!" Suki turned around when she heard her name, and she saw it was Zuko. Suki waved to Zuki and excused herself from her basketball teammates.

"Hey Zuko!" Suki smiled, but the smile was erased as Zuko grabbed her arm and started dragging her, "Umm, hi to you too." Suki grinded her feet and made Zuko stop.

"Sorry Suki, but can you help me out a bit? Well, it's more like, helping Aang. He's been in a really bad mood lately…can you help him out? I suck at this kinda stuff…" Zuko let go of Suki's arm and tilted his head to Aang's direction.

Aang was slumped against his locker, and his movements were in slow-mo.

"OH! " Suki slapped Zuko's hand, "Sure, why didn't you say so before dragging me away? Aang told me Toph got really mad at him, but he didn't say why. I'll try, ok?"

Zuko gave Suki a thankful look, "Thanks."

Suki walked over to Aang, and just stood beside him. Aang didn't even realize she was there until she gave Aang a gentle nudge.

"Oh, hi Suki, I didn't see you…" Aang talked in a monotone voice and he didn't bother to look Suki in the eye.

"She's still hasn't talked to you for the whole week?"

Aang nodded dolefully and he let his shoulders drop to a slouch.

"What happened between you guys? It's the real reason behind your black eye, isn't it?" Suki asked softly, and Aang sighed again. "Yeah…we got into a fight, and she punched me."

"Oh my gosh!" Suki gasped, "You didn't hit her, right? You couldn't have hit a girl!"

A small smile spread on Aang's face as he remembered their little joke, subconsciously, he replied, "Does she even count as one?"

Suki gave him a puzzled look, "Never mind," Aang shrugged it off as the pain in his heart returned with a vengance

"Look, Aang, you know you can talk to me, right? And I can help," Suki gave Aang a consoling smile.

Aang gave Suki a look, and started walking to their group's praivate spot, and Suki took it as a sign to follow.

"Ok…look…. apparently we met…a long time ago…when we were 6," Aang started as he slid down to the floor, "And, well, back then….if I did something to piss her off. Then I started ummm, "stalking her" trying to apologize. Then one day, she moved….and now she blames me for the reason her parents sent her to boarding school. She…she said her parents thought I was stalking her, so they moved for her safety. I'm pretty sure she hated boarding school. And, umm, yeah…she punched me and gave me the black eye." Aang felt a little relief after getting that out, and before he knew it, Suki had his arms around Aang in a whooping hug.

"She'll cool off, and you can apologize. That girl is just as stubborn as a rock sometime." Suki assured Aang, and Aang found himself hugging back. As the drew away, Aang had a genuine smile on his face, "I'm sure it'll all work out, I'll go over to her house after school and check up on her, ok?"

"Thanks Suki." Aang gave her a grateful smile.

Suki nodded and asked, "Just tell me Aang…she's the one you like right?" Aang blushed and stammered something incoherently. Suki simply grinned, "Told you I'd find out!

* * *

"Toph!" Suki knocked on the door as she called out.

"Come in FanGirl," Toph shouted through the door. Suki pushed the door and she was astounded by the sheer size of Toph's room. It was more like an apartment!

Off to the side, she saw Toph on a couch playing her x-box , which was hooked up to a 54inch plasma t.v. "Yo! What can I do you for?" Toph stole a quick glance at Suki before she continued to glue her eyes to the screen. She ran up to a drone and brought her chainsaw on it, "Yeah! Suck that loser!"

Toph heard Suki's squeal of disgust and she grinned, "Wanna play?"

"No thanks Toph," Suki shook her head; trying to shake the image of gore from her mind.

"Can I talk to you?" Suki started as she sat on the couch beside Toph. "Isn't that what we're doing right now?" Toph didn't even look away from the screen. She took aim with her longshot at a far away drone. It was a pretty routine shot for her, the drone was pretty still and she aimed for its head. "It's about Aang."

Toph missed. She missed! She never misses, not when it came to sniping! "I missed!" Toph grumbled, Suki sighed and she reached for Toph's remote.

She tried to turn off the television, but failed when she couldn't find the right button. Toph sighed exasperatedly as she reached for another remote and turned the t.v off after she had paused her game.

"Look FanGirl, believe it or not…" Toph did not get far before Suki interrupted her.

"Toph, look, the guy really cares about you."

"Listen, I actually…"

"He's really sorry and he's really upset over this. He's in a wreck!"

"I know…'

"And like, I know I shouldn't tell you…but"

"Shut up!"

"Aang likes you, a lot! And for that guy to like someone is amazing! I mean, seriously, that guy is impossible! Sokka was telling me how he had this theory Aang was gay!"

Toph finally grew sick of this, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

That shut Suki up nicely. Toph rolled her eyes, "FanGirl, I KNOW Twinkle Toes likes me!"

* * *

"YOU KNEW? WHAT? YOU KNEW? SINCE WHEN?" Suki shrieked at Toph.

Toph shrugged her shoulder, "Eh, the second week of school?"

Suki gasped loucly, "B-but Toph! You KNEW Aang liked you?" She shook her head and she stared at Toph.

Toph groaned, "Well, at first I thought he was just a big Airhead, but I realized, no one can be THAT spacey and he was pretty obvious with it too. I'm not blind, Suki."

"Look," Toph said grim voice, "I knew he liked me, and actually…I felt…guilty, ok. I mean, I guess he was just 6 when that happened, and its no use crying over spilt milk 10 years ago. So I already decided to forgive him on Monday, but I still want payback. My time at boarding school was not pretty."

Suki looked at her, still in shock, "What was so bad about boarding school?"

"You have no effing idea," Toph crossed her arms and huffed, "It sucked like hell. I was…more of a loner. Look, I'm not like other rich people. All the girls hated me cuz I acted more like a guy than a girl. The girls were superficial, stuck-up bitches, and the guys were just bastards cuz they had all their parent's money to look after them." Toph had a sad look in her eye, and Suki couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"And now…I've got friends, including you, FanGirl. Twinkles is a really great friend, but…I don't like him like that. I don't want to hurt him, so I pretend that I don't know." Toph sighed and she looked Suki in the eye, "Look, don't tell Twinkles, ok? I still want to be his friend."

Suki smiled, "Of course," with that, Suki grabbed Toph into a crushing hug.

"Ack, Fan-FanGirl! G-Get off!" Toph choked, and Suki pulled away with a smile, "Sorry Toph."

"Ok, now that's cleared, tell me," Suki nudged Toph and giggled, "What's your idea of payback?"

Toph chuckled with a mad gleam in her eyes, "Airhead's gonna learn not to mess with the Toph!"

* * *

plz review if you have time! tell me what you think honestly, constructive critisim is welcome! :D

btw, anyone wanna guess what game toph was playing? XD

* * *

me: i somehow always end up messing with aang...

aang: hey! that's so mean!

toph: shut up, you deserve payback! (punch aang's shoulder)

aang: toph looks hot when she's mad (drool)

me: uhh, ok...

**Important Announcement: ** I am currently writing a one shot, yes, taang XD so updates for fLiPpEd will slow down...maybe a week for each update, sorry! bear with me!


	9. Chapter 8: Bass Playing

sorry about the really long time since i updated. i got hit by the dreaded writer's block, but yesterday, i started writing at 2am, and the idea started flowing again! hope you guys haven't totally ditched me yet! btw, if you don't know, since the last chapter, i DID do some work before my writer's block, i did a one shot, and 3 short stories, check em out if you want, if you already did, thank you! esp if u review/faved, it means a lot to me, and makes the effort i put in it worthwhile :D

p.s im gna change the last chpt a bit to fit this one, cuz its inconsistent now, lol.

Disclaimer: avatar: the last airbender is not mine

**Chapter 8: Bass Playing

* * *

**

Toph was confused.

The last week had been such a messy blur. There was the whole drama with Twinkle Toes…and between his punishment and what happened with Sokka just now…it frustrated Toph.

"Gah! What the hell was I thinking! And did you see how he left? Now he's probably telling Suki! Dammit, I'm dead…Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

So Toph decided that she was no longer confused, but just really pissed off at herself.

"I'm screwed, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!"

She kept on mubling obscenities as she opened the door to her own private music room,

So she did what she would normally do to vent.

She was shredding through Metallica's Master of Puppets, which by now, she could probably play in her sleep.

She was pushing her amp to the limit, and she was probably going to go deaf, but that was the way Toph liked it.

As her fingers worked her way through the song, she let her mind wander to the events that transpired just an hour ago.

* * *

"Die, die, die!" Toph yelled, while Sokka went, "No, no, no!"

"I can't believe I lost to a girl," Sokka grumbled as Toph smirked next to him."This is so not fair!" Sokka pouted as he set the controller down.

"I win….again! I'm awesomeee!" Toph punched her fist in the air as the screen flashed, "Game Over."

Sokka picked up the controlled again and nudged Toph, "Best out of 5?"

3 mins later:

"Best out of 7?"

5mins later:

"Best out of 9?"

30mins later:

"Best-" "NO! I'm actually getting bored of owning you. I'll spare you the humility of losing 21 times in a row to a _girl_ who is 2 years _younger_ than you. " Toph sighed exasperatedly.

"Awww. Fine. But I was so close to beating you the last time!" Sokka pouted.

Toph hated having weakness, but seeing Sokka like that, just made her heart flutter. "_No, no, no. He's with __Suki,__ remember_?" Toph shook her head as she tried to shake the blush that was creeping to her face, _"Think disturbing things! Fat lady in a two piece, fat lady in a two piece, ok…obsesse, ugly lady with fat rolls in a two piece."_

That seem to do the trick as Toph found her heart slow down, and so, she didn't notice as Sokka got up and tried to open the door of her music room.

"HEY! Meathead! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Toph yelled as Sokka just turned the doorknob.

As Toph quickly got to her feet, Sokka's jaw slackened as the door swung open and he took in the room. Hell, he knew Toph was rich, and her room was enormous, but her music room was on a whole new freaking level.

There was at least 40 guitars hanging on racks, there was a wide variety of amps, a huge box filled with pedals at one side, a beautiful red Pearl drum kit, with black flames, microphones, sound boards, and much more. The whole thing was a huge, private recording studio!

Sokka turned a deaf ear to Toph's shouts of warning as he headed towards the closest rack of guitars, with star studded eyes, he tried to reach out for one, but Toph finally reached him and she slapped his hand away before it made contact with the guitar.

"HEY! Don't touch that! That's one of my favorites!" Toph growled as she punched Sokka's arm, hard.

"Ouch!" Sokka rubbed his shoulder, "I only wanted to see!"

"Keep your grubby hands off then," Toph bit back, but her voice changed to a softer tone as she continued, "That's a Jackson 30th Aniversary Randy Rhoads guitar." But her voice changed back to a low growl as she warned, "Don't you dare touch it."

Sokka held his hands in front of him as he quickly said, "Ok, ok, got the message. No touching."

Sokka put down his hands as he slowly walked around, admiring all the guitars, some hangin on the wall, some in guitar stands, "Wow….Toph, you play all this?"

Toph snorted in response and replied thick in sarcasm, "No, I just collect all this stuff cuz I want to."

Sokka looked at Toph dumbstruck, and Toph added, "I was kidding. Geez, of course I play. Otherwise, why the hell would I have so much guitars?"

Sokka's face returned to its "normal" expression as they reached Toph's collection of basses. "Hey! I can play bass!"

Now it was Toph's turn to look dumbstruck, "You? Meathead playing an instrument? Now this I've gotta see!"

With a chuckle, Toph went over to the rack, and brought down a black and white precisson bass. Then, she grabbed a nearby cable and she plugged it in a huge amp.

Shoving the bass to Sokka, she proceeded to seat about a meter away from him. Sokka stared at the bass for a moment and Toph chided him, "Well, come on! I don't have all day! Show me what you got."

Sokka's smile wavered. Hell! When we meant he could play, he meant a couple of _notes_, not actually playing.

Sokka held the bass awkwardly as he plucked one note. The amp screeched as he plucke with too much power and Toph had to cover her ears.

"Wow…I should've known that you couldn't play bass." Toph held back a roaring laugh as Sokka blushed, "Well….I play a bit! Hold on."

Sokka put on his "determined" face as he peered over the body of the instrument and with much trouble, he slowly, tediously played his way through a barely noticeable, Mary Had A Little Lamb.

Toph felt herself blushing again at Sokka's failed attempt of playing bass. She couldn't help it! He _did_ look cute trying to play. So she stepped in just as Sokka was about to repeat the riff.

"As much as I like hearing your _awesome _bass skils, lemme show you how it's done. Now watch and learn." With that, Toph stood up and took the bass off a protesting Sokka. "Hey! I was getting somewhere!"

"Yeah, you're going nowhere." Toph chuckled as she slung the bass over her shoulder. With a devilish grin, Toph started playing a very funky bass rhythm, complete with slaps and pops. Overall, Sokka ended up with his jaw wide open.

Toph grinned as she finished with a flourish, "Heck, my bass is just decent. Now my guitar…." Standing up, Toph unplugged the bass and returned it back to its spot on the wall. Then, she went over to the first guitar Sokka had tried to touch.

It was a beautiful black concorde guitar, with a yellow grunge theme. Soka tought it fit Toph perfectly as she plugged it in. Toph grabbed a pick out of a huge box, and after a quick tuning session, she immediately jumped into some heavy riffs, complete with tapping, sweep picking, and on Sokka's part, more jaw dropping. Ending with a dive bomb, Toph smirked at Sokka's expression.

"Now that's music."

Sokka started opening and closing his mouth like a fish, "B-but…you're a girl…and…and…how…"

Toph punched his shoulder as she retorted, "Just cuz I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to suck at guitar."

Sokka still gaped, "H-how did you get….so…_good_?"

Toph smirked, "I started when I was 6, I saw this amazing video of this guy playing guitar. I honestly don't even remember who it was, but after that, I kept on bugging my parents to let me learn. It's one of the few things my parents' thought was "safe" for me to do. They don't approve of my martial arts. They got me a teacher….but he was horrible. He'd just keep me at basica levels, simple chords, whatever. So I learnt most stuff by myself, they don't know how good I am, they think I play easy, basic stuff. And definetly "softer" stuff." Toph chuckled and Sokka had to laugh as well.

Sokka started to speak, but Toph just cut him off, "This place is sound proof, so yeah. You can't hear a thinkg outside."

Sokka shook his head, "But…so you learned _everything _by yourself?"

Smirking Toph replied, "Pretty much. After picking up guitar at 6, I picked up drums and bass at 8, piano at 9, and that's it. I also play some violin, but that's cuz of my mom…who thinks it "_suits me_". Toph rolled her eyes and Sokka laughed, "Well, anything you _don't_ play?"

Toph shrugged, "I can play little bits of other instruments, like saxophone, but I like stringed instruments more. The only thing I_ can't_ do, is sing."

Sokka laughed, "Don't worry, I can't sing either," and with that, he laughed into a terrible rendition of Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me"

Toph found herself starting to blush again, and she punched Sokka, who was getting really into it, "Wow, I can't belive you listen to Taylor Swift." Sokka stopped and this time, he blushed, "Hey! It's catchy!" And...Suki makes me listen to her."

She would later blame Sokka. Maybe it was his eyes….maybe it was the way he was blushing…hell if she knew what she was doing, but before she knew it, she found that she had inched closer to Sokak till their faces were just inches away. Toph could feel herself blushing furiously, as she stared into Sooka's deep, blue eyes. Before her mind hereslef registered what she as doing, she kissed Sokka right there, in the middle of her music room, with a guitar still slung over her shoulder.

* * *

Toph suddenly found out that as she was playing, no sound was coming out of her amp. "DAMN! I think I just blew my amp. This is _so not _my day_."_


End file.
